


In Which Hamilton Is Sick

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad, M/M, Popcorn, Sherlock - Freeform, and doesn't take care of himself, ham is sick.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21





	

“Allleexx…” Laf cried over the phone. “What do you meaan you’re sick?”

“Yeah, babe, you promised.” John chimed in.

“I want to see that movie, you guys, but…” He coughed. “I actually do have a cold.”

“Like hell you do.” John sighed. “Alex. You promised.”

“John. I am sick. That means I’m not supposed to go outside, I’m not supposed to be in public places, I’m not supposed to be cold. I’m supposed to be on my couch, curled up, and binge watching TV shows.”

Laf gasped. “Yes. We’ll bring the movie to you!”

“Laf, no, I’m fine-” Alex protested. 

John snickered. “It’s too late, he’s already looking for a movie.”

“Ask him to bring Sherlock.”

“Ah, yes. The one that starts you ranting about queerbaiting. That  _ is  _ the Sherlock you’re talking about, correct?”

“Yes. Just ask him to bring it.”

\-------------

Alex was, in fact, curled up on his couch, in front of the TV, but it wasn’t on yet. He was waiting for his friends.

John came in first, swinging open the door so it hit the wall with a bang, and then Herc and Laf, carrying paper bags.

John sat down next to Alex and leaned his head on Alex shoulder. “We brought popcorn, Sherlock, and cough medicine.”

“Cough medicine.”

“Yes.”

“I own cough medicine.”

“So do I, so I thought I’d give mine to you.”

“Cough medicine. How romantic.”

John nuzzled Alex’s shoulder. “Anything for you.”

Herc scoffed at them, dropping the paper bags he was carrying onto the counter. “You guys…”

“I brought season 3 of Sherlock!” Laf exclaimed. “You know, the one where Sherlock-”

“Shh!” Alex covered John's ears. “He hasn’t watched them yet.”

“Yes, but I was paying attention when you livetweeted watching it.” John took Alex’s hands off his ears. “It’s fine, Alex.”

Herc started opening cupboards. “Don’t you have a popcorn popper?”

“Probably.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. Ask John. He made the popcorn last time.”

“When was last time?” Herc turned around. “John, where’s the popcorn popper?”

“Under the sink.”

“Okay.” Herc pulled it out. It was old, but not old enough for Alex to replace it. Like most of his stuff.

“Allexx.” John looked around.

“What?”

“When did you get sick?”

“Um.” Alex frowned. “About three days ago.”

“Alex, yesterday you stayed up until two in the morning writing. Do you have any idea how to take care of yourself?”

“Honestly?”

Laf sat down in front of them. “Of course he doesn’t. He’s  _ Alex. _ ” 

John frowned. Alex was slightly worried. John always looked like that when he was about to do something drastic that would affect Alex’s life for the next few days. Like order him to not write at all for a day.

“Alex,” he said, “me, Laf, and Herc are going to stay here until you get better and make  _ sure  _ you  _ sleep.  _ Otherwise, you’ll never get better, and we’ll never leave.”

“Okay.” 

Herc looked over at them. “Yeah… whatever.” He gestured to the popcorn popper. “Do you know how this works?” 

Alex coughed. “I’d show you how it works, but…” He coughed again. “I’m sick.”


End file.
